Bound by the Heart
by L3ft-3y3
Summary: OC Save Me
1. The Beginning

_Chapter One: The Beginning_

_Dear Journal,_

_Hi, my name is Aaliyah, and I am a powerful witch. However, unfortunately, I am one of thirty-three powerful witches who do not know how to control her powers. So I am being sent to a witch school to help me control my powers. Oh yeah you do not even know what my powers are. My powers include orbing, blowing, and freezing things. I am 14 years old and I am proud to be a witch. I have no friends, because I stay in my room to protect myself and other people from my powers. In 6 weeks, I will be sent to the Tocopheryl. A school for problem witches. My mom says that it will help me become a better person and help me with control of my powers. So I decide to start a journal about my life in the school. However, I am still scared about the fact that school has a name that means "the power of evil." I try to keep my hopes up and maybe and just maybe I will find a wonderful friend. I only know one spell and that spell is to lock my journal from other people. In addition, my family had died me and my moms are the only ones left of my family._

_Good Night Journal_

_Aaliyah Nortek _

"_Kunoichi nas de lo Ike for so de journas Byakuguan hyuga hokage sauke"_

Lonely Boi : Please REVIEW !!!!!!


	2. A Friend

_Chapter 2: A Friend _

"_F__inally" Aaliyah whispered. As she looked at Tocopheryl. As her mom unloads her bags, she says, _

"_Mom, I don't like this school it looks creepy as hell." Her mom replied _

"_Sweetheart it is not that bad. You will only be here for two years."_

_Her mom hands her, her luggage and walks her to her in to the school. As they reach the first creaky step a woman appeared from thin air with large hoop silver earrings, long black fingernails, depressing long-sleeved robe, her hair was pure white, when she smiled her teethe looked black as night. The old woman said _

"_Hello and welcome to Tocopheryl" as she directed them to the front office tore eve her information about her dorm room _

_As they walked to the front office, they saw students blowing up things and orbing. About two minutes they came to the door but when they came to the door, they did not know how to enter. As they looked around, they saw a sign that said, "Just walk through." Therefore, they walked through the door and they talked to the secretary. The secretary said _

"_Oh, you must be new. Welcome to our school. Now here is your key and dorm room number. Since you, the power to orb you will go that space over there and orb to the fourth floor. As Aaliyah grabbed her mom's hand, she went off in to tiny blue orbs and before she left, she grabbed the key and the dorm room number. About three seconds later, they arrived on the fourth floor. Aaliyah was surprised that she made it in "one" piece._

_She said," Mom, I did it, and my landing wasn't half bad."_

_Herr Mom exclaimed, "Right. Sweetheart you are on the road to improvement."_

_As they walked down the narrow hallway they passed many students and as they passed, her mom seemed happier that her daughter was going to a school to help her control her powers. As they came to the door, it was big and wooden. As she inserted the brass key into the whole the door seemed to instantly open as she just waved the key in front of it. _

_As her mother grabbed the luggage from her daughter's hand she said, "Wow, Aaliyah this room is huge. In addition, by the looks of it you just might have a roommate. _

_As soon as her mom said that, her roommate appeared._

_Her mom said" Oh, Hi, I am Aaliyah's mother." _

_The roommate said, "Hi, my name is Ja'Na Lawrenceville" as she held her hand out to shake hers_

_Aaliyah said, "Hi, my name is Aaliyah Nortex" As she held her hand to meet Ja'Na's hand. _

_Her mother said, "I told you, that you would make a friend."_

_As she turned to look at Ja'Na, she realized that she had; pink hair, purple contacts, she was about 5'5 and was bony. _

_  
She looked at her mom and said "Ok" _

_As her mom left, she said, "I will see you in couple of months."_

_Now what will Aaliyah do. _


	3. The Doll

_Chapter 3: The Doll_

"_A__ll right class." said Mrs. Belgium. As Aaliyah sat down to her set, the teacher said "Aaliyah, why are you late to class? This is your fifth time you have been late in the last five months." _

_Aaliyah replied, "Uh, I um have been trying to avoid using my powers."_

_The teacher said, "Aaliyah please go outside the room and I will be with you in a minute." Aaliyah sighed and orbed out._

_As she orbed out the classroom the whole class started to laugh. About five minutes later the teacher shivered outside to talk to her. _

_She said, "Aaliyah it is ok, that you don't want to use your powers but you still need to control them. What would happen of you have to protect yourself from a demon what would you do then?"_

_Aaliyah sighed and said, "Ok, I will try to use my "powers" more often. However, if I hurt someone trying to blow or freeze something do not get mad at me. It will be your entire fault."_

_As she said the bell had ringed for dismiss all students to their dorm rooms. As Aaliyah left the teacher said _

"_Your homework is to cast a spell "Jindak" or a spell that summons a spirits from the dead and a another spell to "Change your eye color"_

_As Aaliyah orbed away she said, "Okay." _

_When she reached her dorm she went into her room, on her bed she found a doll that looked like her but had longer hair, and was a little pale like it been there for the last hundred years. _

_She asked her roommate Ja'Na "Did you put this jacked up ass-ugly doll on my bed"_

_Ja'Na replied "No I would never touch something that ugly." _

_Therefore, Aaliyah said "Doll" and went in to little blue orbs and she pointed it at the dresser and went to the dresser. Aaliyah started working on her homework. Aaliyah started the spell to make a change her eye color. After about five minutes and precise word picking, she was ready to start it. She walked over to the mirror and said_

"_Become of me of what I seek turn my eye color of the color of night. I summon this ancient power given to me to help me complete this spell"_

_As she looked in the mirror, she blinked her eyes and before she knew it. Her eyes were the color of night "black". Therefore, she started to work on her next spell a spell to summon a spirits. After about thirty minutes, she had the perfect spell. She set out five white candles in a circle and said_

"_Spirits that have gone in the past I summon you here as I say your name come to me now and cross now the great divide."_

_Before she could decide that, the spell her great-grandmother appeared. She was so happy. However, before she could say hi her roommate sent it back to the astral realm. _

_Aaliyah said, "Why in the fuck did you do that. I work hard on that spell."_

_She replied, "Sorry I was working on the same spell and I guess when I said mine and must have overridden yours, but I guess my spell didn't work"_

_Aaliyah said, "Its okay you didn't mean to. And trust me you will get you spell to work before that is over."_

_In the end, Ja'Na and Aaliyah did not know that the spell Ja'Na cast did work but the spirit she summoned was an evil one named "Barbas" and it took the doll's body as a host. _

_What will happen to the doll, the school, and the girls?_


	4. The Demon

_Chapter 4: The Demon _

"_O__h, no" Aaliyah sighed the next morning the doll is gone. Aaliyah just realized that the doll was her mother is when she was young. Therefore, Aaliyah decided that she must find that damn doll. Aaliyah got her spell book from her backpack that her mother had brought for her and looked up the Lost and Found spell she found it on page 45. The note said, "That the object my not just appear there may be hints to where it is like dreams, visions, illusions, words etc."_

_Aaliyah recited, "Guiding spirits I ask your clarity lend me your focus and your clarity lead me to what I need to find restore that and my peace of mind. So mote it is."_

_Instantly Aaliyah had a vision of an evil demon, then for about ten minutes, she passed out. Then was she woke up she saw Ja'Na in her face saying "Aaliyah, are you okay?" _

"_Yeah, I don't feel so good." Aaliyah replied _

"_You are lucky because we don't have school today." Ja'Na said_

_Aaliyah looked puzzled and said "Why?"_

"_Didn't you hear a demon try a kill on a teacher?" Ja'Na answered _

_Aaliyah quickly got up, ran to her closet, and grasped her black skirt and her white shirt that said, "I am too witchy for you."_

_As Aaliyah was getting dressed Ja'Na asked, "Where are you going" _

"_To the library." replied Aaliyah_

"_For what?" asked Ja'Na? _

"_To look for a demon in the "The Big Book of Demons."_

"_Good I am coming with you," replied Ja'Na _

"_No, you are not! Why do you want to come?' answered Aaliyah _

"_Cause number one I don't want to be in here all day, and number two I want some adventure."_

"_Okay, you can come. But since you don't know how to control your powers better than I can I am going to bind you from doing harm."_

_Ja'Na replied, "NO, you are not!"_

"_Then you are not coming," said Aaliyah _

_Ja'Na said, "Okay."_

_Aaliyah said, "A witch's power has gone unbind when she uses her power she creates harm. Bind her so she cannot create any harm. For 24 hrs."_

"_Did it work?" asked Ja'Na_

"_I don't know. All I know is it did not bind your powers it just keep you from doing harm. Try to throw that book at me."_

_Ja'Na pointed at the book and moved towards Aaliyah but she was not able to and it wall._

"_The spell will come off in 24 hours," said Aaliyah _

"_Good." replied Ja'Na_

_Ja'Na took Aaliyah's hand and Aaliyah orbed to the library's front door. When they reached the library door Ja'Na said, "Woo. That felt very weird. My stomach feels out of place." Aaliyah replied, "I know. That is the way I felt when I first orbed." Ja'Na said, "I know that but my power is telekinesis but you don't see my stomach out of place." _

"_Ok, whatever." replied Aaliyah._

_Aaliyah and Ja'Na walked into the library and looked for the book "The Big Book of Demons."_

_All of sudden Aaliyah passed out. While Aaliyah was passed out, she saw another vision. She saw the spirit taking the body of the doll and walk out. Then Aaliyah woke up in the library. _

_Ja'Na asked, "Are you ok" _

_Aaliyah replied, "Yes I am very fine."_

_Aaliyah got up and said we have to find that book. _

_Therefore, Aaliyah held out her hand and said "The Big Book of Demons" and the book appeared in her hand in blue orbs. _

_Ja'Na replied "Awesome"_

_Aaliyah said "Thank You."_

_Aaliyah started to look for the demon "Barbas". She found him on page 57. It said that:_

"_The demon Barbas is very powerful. His powers include summoning your worst fear, energy balls, and fireballs. The only known way to vanquish him is to come over your fear(s) or saying a spell using the power of two or three powerful witches"_

_As Aaliyah read this entry, which she thought, was very small she realized that all she had to be find the doll and come up with a power of two spells to vanquish the demon._

"_Come on, give me your hand." said Aaliyah to Ja'Na_

_Ja'Na gave her hand to Aaliyah and before she knew it they were back in there old room with the black painted wall that had the name of the school on it and their two beds, dresser and their two closet, was all exactly where they left it. _

_Aaliyah jumped on her bed and summoned her journal and her blue pen. _

_Ja'Na said, "What in the hell are you doing?"_

_Aaliyah replied, "I am going to write in my journal and then I am going to write a spell to vanquish the demon Barbas."_

_Ja'Na replied "What!"_

_Aaliyah said, "I am going to write in my journal" "No, after that" exclaimed Ja'Na. "Oh, make a vanquish spell and potion." "Why." said Ja'Na. Aaliyah said, "I'll tell you tomorrow" _

_Just as she said there, lunch appeared right before their eyes. Aaliyah had roast beef, mashed potatoes, green beans, and a brownie. Ja'Na had turkey breast, green beans, mashed potatoes, and a piece of cake._

_After they got through eating Ja'Na went to her bed, took a nap, and turned the lights off. So Aaliyah turned on her lamp and pulled put her journal she started writing:_

_Dear Journal, _

_Today was ok. We did not have school today because one of the teachers was attacked by a demon. Today, I woke up and the doll the ugly doll I found on my bed actually belongs to my mom, now it is gone. I cast a lost and found spell. Instead of the object coming to me, it was a spell to help me find it with hints. Now these visions are saying that the demon Barbas has take over the dolls body and I have to vanquish the demon with a spell and potion. However, lucky school is out for an extra day. This should be enough time to get the potion and spell ready and at least find the good for nothing doll. In addition, explain to my roommate. Now I even have a friend. In addition, in the morning I have to reverse that spellbinding spell I put on her. _

_Good Night Journal _

_Aaliyah Nortex _

"_Kunoichi nas de lo Ike for so de journas Byakuguan hyuga hokage sauke"_


	5. The Attic

_ Chapter 5: The Attic_

_W__ith the sun, shining in her face Aaliyah woke up with a big yawn. She got out of bed and went to her closet and put on her white skirt and her shirt that said "This bitch don't play well with other bitches!" _

_Then she went to Ja'Na and said "Get up, Get up." _

_Ja'Na got up and said "What in the hell do you want, it is 7:00 in the damn morning!" _

_Aaliyah replied, "I need to do four things but I need your help."_

_Ja'Na got up and put on some "Navy Blue" blue jeans and a shirt that said, "Go to hell and leave me alone."_

_Aaliyah said, "One I need to take off that binding spell, two write a vanquishing spell, and get the ingredients. First I am going to take of the binding spell."_

_Aaliyah said, "A spell said long ago I call upon the ancient spirit come to me and settle hear reverse the spell that I cast on the Ja'Na." _

_Aaliyah said, "Move that book with your powers towards me."_

_Ja'Na looked at the book and threw it across the room towards Aaliyah and before the old green book could reach Aaliyah, she said "Green Book" and threw it back at Ja'Na. She saw it coming, she held her hand out, it reflected sending it back to Aaliyah, and she re-summoned the book and aimed it to the wall. In addition, the book landed with a "thud"._

_Aaliyah said, "Alrighty then, I need you to get some ingredients."_

_Ja'Na replied "Like what?"_

_Aaliyah handed her a list in the list it said:_

_- Bloodroot to send it to hell _

_- Acrimony to vanish him physical_

_- Bee Balm to vanish his spirit _

_- Dragon Blood_

_- Grape Vine Sprig _

_Aaliyah then gave Ja'Na three hundred dollars. _

_Ja'Na said "What I this for?"_

_Aaliyah replied, "To help you pay the charge of the ingredients." _

_Ja'Na said "Oh, good. And by the way I only have one power and that power is not orbing." _

"_Oh, yeah." replied Aaliyah _

_Aaliyah said, "If you need just say my name and I will come get you."_

_Ja'Na retorted "Ok."_

_Aaliyah pointed at Ja'Na and said "Town" and before Ja'Na knew what happened she appeared in town with little blue orbs._

_All of a sudden, Aaliyah fell to the floor, she was having another vision._

_What she saw was Barbas going out of the room up to the attic of the school. Aaliyah then woke up and went to her bed summoned some paper and a pencil. Then all of a sudden, Barbas came in her room and threw her across the room and her land with a thud._

"_You are not sending me back. I know what you are trying to do. Come to the attic if you wish to vanquish me bitch." Barbas said _

_All of a sudden, Barbas threw an energy ball at her and she said _

"_Energy Ball" and the ball hit Barbas. Even though he was hit, he was not hurt. Then he went away in little black orbs. Aaliyah then ran to her bed, got her journal, and started to write the spell:_

"_Demon of fear has caused so much pain conjure up its worst fear as I say this spell I call upon an ancient power come to us and bless us three so that we may have the power to vanquish thee. A spells so tight a spell so bright this good witch has a fight I banish you Barbas from time and space."_

_As Aaliyah was finishing the spell, she heard Ja'Na calling for her. She orbed to Ja'Na in town and said "What?" _

"_I am done," replied Ja'Na._

"_Ok, good cause we need to get to that demon fast." replied Aaliyah. _

_Aaliyah ask, "Are those the ingredients for the potion?"_

"_Yes, as a matter of fact they are. Like I said before you are not going to vanquish me." Ja'Na replied _

_Aaliyah soon realized that Ja'Na her best friend has just been taken over by the demon. _

"_Get out of my Ja'Na's body," exclaimed as Aaliyah as she orbed her to the wall. Ja'Na's body landed with a big boom realizing that she didn't orb her she blew her across the street. _

_Then Barbas used Ja'Na's power to throw Aaliyah across the room in defense. She landed on the mirror of her dresser. And she recovered from the fall to only see that Barbas had left Ja'Na's body. In addition, Ja'Na was on the floor bleeding out. She had been stabbed with a knife. _

_Aaliyah said, "Ja'Na is you ok."_

_There was no answer and Aaliyah ran over to Ja'Na's almost lifeless body. She held her hand over her wound and before she could say something, her hand started to glow and she realized that her power was advancing and she was healing Ja'Na. She decides not to tell anyone. Ja'Na then took in a deep gulp of air._

_Aaliyah said, "Are you ok?"_

_Ja'Na replied "Yeah. I don't know what happened."_

_Aaliyah then grabbed Ja'Na hand and said lets go. _

"_Where to?" Ja'Na asked_

"_To the nurse." replied Aaliyah _

"_For what I am not hurt or anything." said Ja'Na_

"_Yes, you are." replied Aaliyah as she orbed a book and it hit Ja'Na in the head. She fell to the ground. _

_Aaliyah then took Ja'Na's hand and orbed her to the nurse's office._

"_What happened?" asked the nurse who was a five-foot woman with long brown hair down her back with her nice white teeth. She looked almost normal except for the fact that she had a two feet long tongue._

"_Well what had happened was."- Aaliyah started. - "I was practicing my power to orb, when I was orbing a book when I missed my target and hit her in the head." _

"_Oh, ok I can see what I can do and I will call you to come orb her back to her room." replied the nurse _

_Aaliyah then orbed off in to her regular blue orbs. As she came together in her room. She saw something shiny under her dresser. She walked over and she bent over on her knees and saw the knife. It was covered in blood. She then realized it was the knife used to stab her friend. She then orbed her magical book of the shelf and scanned her book on tracking spells. She came across a simple spell it required a map, a white crystal, and the object. She found a map of the school and the crystal in her friend's drawer. In addition, she had a crystal that the school issued to all the students. She flatten the maps on her bed she got the crystal and the knife together. She read the spell:_

"_Hidden from my eyes in the darkness you are lost and I am found I seek you with this item I have in my hand show yourself on this map so that I can find you once and for all." _

_It landed in the school attic. She ran over to her Ja'Na dresser drawer and open the top drawer and she found stun potions she grabbed them. She hoped to God this would work. She went off in to little blue orbs. When she opened her eyes, she was in the dark gloomy attic. All of a sudden, she sent flying towards the wall. The potions fell to the ground breaking on impact. She landed on the floor on the other side of the room. As she got up, she felt her head she realized that she was bleeding. She looked at what sent her flying it was the dumb puppet. _

"_You idiot I am the greatest demon that ever lived you stupider son of a bitch." said Barbas _

"_What do u want you evil bitch?" retorted Aaliyah_

"_Well I want life a nice life." replied Barbas _

"_Well you are not going to have anyone's life." replied Aaliyah _

"_Well, that is how you are wrong if someone dies I will take their body and I will live once again and take revenge on every witch and white lighter. Now be gone!" said Barbas_

"_Well that is too bad you are not going to do anything." confidently replied Aaliyah_

"_I do key in do she ka de so for at." said Barbas _

_Instantly Aaliyah was back in her room in her bed sleep. _


	6. The Vanquish Part 1

_Chapter 6: The Vanquish part 1 _

"_Time to get up. Thirty minutes until school starts." said the hologram that appeared. _

_Aaliyah and Ja'Na quickly got up. Ja'Na went to her closet and she grabbed her cute black cargo pants enlaced with diamonds. She turned to Aaliyah who was still trying to find something to wear._

"_Which one should I wear? Should I wear the Bunny shirt that says "Kiss My Popper." or the shirt that says "I Rather Die Than Give You the Power of Me!" asked Ja'Na _

"_I think you should the one that says, "I Rather Die Than Give You the Power of Me!" replied Aaliyah _

_Aaliyah quickly turned which made her long black hair fly up, she quickly pulled out her black cargos and a shirt that said "I Am Better than You So Deal With it." She through them on to the bed._

"_Clothes." said Aaliyah suddenly her clothes went into little blue orbs and appeared onto her. Aaliyah grabbed her black Vans and Ja'Na grabbed her white and black Vans. They both grabbed their book bags, Ja'Na walked over to Aaliyah and grabbed her hand and off they went to their class. _

"_Today class we will be learning about vanquishing demons." said Mrs. Walker Ja'Na's and Aaliyah's Vanquish Expert Teacher _

"_Yes!" whispered Aaliyah _

"_Just what you need." added Ja'Na_

_Aaliyah went into her book bag and she could not find her notebook. _

"_Ja'Na." whispered Aaliyah _

"_What?" Ja'Na whispered back _

"_I have to go back to the dorm room. For my notebook." Aaliyah said reluctantly not wanting to miss a word of this lesson._

"_Why don't you just orb it to you?" Ja'Na said _

"_Good idea." said Aaliyah _

"_Notebook." Aaliyah said _

_Suddenly her books appeared in front of her in blue orbs. She opened her notebook to the first empty page. She wrote every word down. She raised her hand and said…_

"_Mrs. Walker." said Aaliyah_

"_Yes?"-said Mrs. Walker_

"_I was wondering how you vanquish Barbas?" asked Aaliyah _

"_Why yes, what you need is a piece of his flesh, two tablespoons of Rosemary, a teaspoon of toad's blood, frog foot, two cups of rain water or pure salt water and a powerful spell. That is pretty much it for the vanquishing spell."_

"_Thank You." replied Aaliyah_

"_Ring" went the bell. _

_It was time for study hall. Aaliyah grabbed Ja'Na's hand and said, "Let's go to the library."_

_Ja'Na said, "Wait!" Aaliyah half way through an orb. _

_Aaliyah said "What."_

"_You need to warn me before you go blasting' off into little orbs." replied Ja'Na_

"_Whatever" retorted Aaliyah? _

_Soon Aaliyah and Ja'Na where in their room. _

"_Why are we here." asked Ja'Na_

"_Cause I need to get the potion ready for the vanquish." _

_Aaliyah then grabbed the bag that had all the ingredients in it. Aaliyah went into her closet and grabbed her black cauldron and put all the Dragon Blood, the Grape Vine Spry, the Bee Balm, Acrimony, and the Bloodroot. _

"_BOOM" went the cauldron _

_Aaliyah put up her hands and spread them out in a blasting motion and all the flames and smoke were frozen in mid-air. _

"_Oh, shit, what the hell was that." screamed Ja'Na _

"_I guess I kind of added to m many ingredients to the potion." replied Aaliyah _

"_YOU THINK!" screamed Ja'Na louder this time._

"_Sorry." replied Aaliyah _

"_What are you going to do to fix this explosion.?" said Ja'Na _

_As soon as she said that the blast unfrozen. Aaliyah orbed out in fear. While Ja'Na was thrown across the room and landed on her mirror. _

_Aaliyah reappeared, to find that Ja'Na had landed on back with a piece of glass in her heart. _

"_Ja'Na!?" Aaliyah asked in a scared voice. There was no answer._

_Aaliyah then ran over to Ja'Na and put her hands over her wound and once again, her hands started to glow. Ja'Na then took in a bigger gulp of air than she did before._

"_Are you ok?" asked Aaliyah _

"_Yeah" Ja'Na said as she threw Aaliyah across the room._

_Now Ja'Na was made as hell she had been getting hurt even worse since she had meet Aaliyah. _

"_You bitch!" Aaliyah said as she blew Ja'Na across the room but before the blast could reach her, she held out her hand and deflected. Sending Aaliyah across the room. Aaliyah orbed before she even hit the wall landing on her bed._

"_What in the hell, was that for." said Aaliyah _

"_Come on and get my journal out my book bag." said Aaliyah _

_Ja'Na stopped over to Aaliyah's backpack ireful and looked around until she found and pulled it out. Ja'Na then orbed an empty vile to her and filled it up with the powerful potion. Aaliyah then walked over to Ja'Na and put her hand over Ja'Na's shoulder and they orbed off. _

_Aaliyah and Ja'Na appeared in the attic. Aaliyah was realizing that she was getting butter at controlling her power to orb._

"_Where are we?" requested Ja'Na_

"_We are in the attic, duh." replied Aaliyah _

"_Why are we here." retorted Ja'Na _

"_To look for the demon" Aaliyah said irritably_

"_What who. Did you say demon. Oh hell no!" screamed Ja'Na _

"_You said that you wanted some adventure." apologized Aaliyah _

"_Not the kind that gets me killed or I end up as a frog because of your stupid potion that you have there!" said Ja'Na angrily _

"_That's too bad!" laughed Barbas_

_All of a sudden, he appeared in front of them. He pushed his hands to the two girls. The girls went flying across the room but before they could land Aaliyah grabbed Ja'Na's hand an orbed them behind Barbas._

"_Damn, where did they go!?" said Barbas _

_All of sudden he was flying across the room. (Ja'Na used her power of telekinesis.) He landed on a brown dresser that cracked when she landed on it. Barbas then shimmered into the middle of the dark room. Aaliyah and Ja'Na backed up._

"_Goodnight girls." said Barbas as he made a fireball appear in the middle of his hand, and the ball went hurling towards the girls._

"_Fire Ball!" screamed Aaliyah as she held out her hands. The fireball appeared in her hand, and she threw back to Barbas. In addition, the force sent him flying once again onto the floor quickly Aaliyah threw the potion smoke started to appear. _

"_Quick, give me the spell to vanquish this son of a bitch," said Aaliyah_

_Ja'Na quickly got the spell out of her back packer, and handed it to Aaliyah. _

"_Follow what I say." Aaliyah said_

""_Demon of fear has caused so much pain conjure up its worst fear as I say this spell I call upon an ancient power come to us and bless us three so that we may have the power to vanquish thee. A spells so tight a spell so bright this good witch has a fight I banish you Barbas from time and space." said Aaliyah and Ja'Na at the same time._

"_Noooooooooooo!" yelped Barbas as he melted into a puddle _

"_Let's get the hell out of here, Ja'Na," Aaliyah said _

"_Good idea" replied Ja'Na_

_Ja'Na then grabbed Aaliyah's hand. As Aaliyah and Ja'Na transformed into blue orbs Barbas came back alive._

"_Hahaha, I'm alive once again. Those little witches can't stop me I am the king!" as he screamed _

_As Aaliyah and Ja'Na became solid, Aaliyah said, "Something doesn't feel right. The vanquish was way too easy."_

"_Say whaty--who that vanquish wad hard, shit. I consider that a good job for my first vanquish. Except for the part being thrown across the room."_

"_Um-Um, we will talk tomorrow." said as she looked at the clock realizing that it was three in the morning. _

_Aaliyah and Ja'Na said there prayers and got into the bed. Before Ja'Na got into the bed she went over to her radio and put it on "106.1 Kiss FM". The lasting Aaliyah heard before her eyes finally shut was a song by Fall out Boy called "Carpal of Love"_


	7. Death of a Friend

_Chapter 7: Death of a Friend_

_As the sun shined in Aaliyah's eyes, she flipped on her other side so that her back was facing the sun, but it was no use the sun kept getting brighter and brighter. Until the room was, completely filled with light. Aaliyah and Ja'Na had no choice but to get up. They got up, walked over to the bathroom, took showers, and brushed their teeth. Then they walked out of the bathroom in a zombie like trance. Aaliyah went to her closet and grabbed her black shirt that said, "This is Me, I likes sharp things, I suggest that you run from Me." with some black pants that had some diamonds on it. She decided that she was going to go all black today she looked in the mirror and said "Hair of color you make me sick make my hair as dark as my spirit." Then her hair started to fade black. Then she said "Eyes of color you also make me sick. Turn my brown eyes in to the color of a dark night."_

_Ja'Na went into her closet and could not decide what to wear. Therefore, she decides that she would use a spell._

"_Confused and used can't make up my mind. Help me decide what I should wear today." _

_All of sudden a plain black shirt appeared on her with some pink pants and some pink Nikes. _

_Then Aaliyah said, "Are you ready?" as she was walking over to her. Then Ja'Na bent down, grabbed her backpack, and said "Um-Um."_

_Then Aaliyah grabbed Ja'Na by the arm and hard. All of a sudden, Aaliyah and Ja'Na appeared in the attic. _

"_What are we doing here, you vanquished the demon already."_

"_That's where you are wrong." laughed Barbas as he came out of Aaliyah's body._

"_No, you're dead! You can't be alive." screamed Ja'Na_

"_Well that's too bad." said Barbas as he through a fireball at Ja'Na _

"_No!" Ja'Na said as she held out her hand deflecting the energy ball coming at her sending it to the wall._

"_Yes I did it!" exclaimed Ja'Na in the excitement that she can control her powers a little better. _

_Barbas took this time of distraction to throw another fireball at her. _

"_Boom!" went Ja'Na as she went flying across the room and landed on a knife. _

"_Uh, want happened?" as Aaliyah started to wake up. _

"_Oh shit. That potion was supposed to leave her sleep for twenty-four hours. I got to get out of her." he said as he shimmered off._

"_Aaliyah." whispered Ja'Na softly _

"_What, where I'm I." said Aaliyah _

"_Aaliyah." Ja'Na whispered again softly. _

"_Ja'Na, Ja'Na where are you!" Aaliyah said scared voice. _

"_Over here." Ja'Na said she coughed up blood_

_Aaliyah immediately ran over to Ja'Na and started to heal her. However, Ja'Na was losing lots of blood and she could not see where the wound was. _

"_Oh, shit. What do I do? Lord, Jesus what do I do?" screamed Aaliyah _

"_It's ok." Ja'Na whispered to Aaliyah "I can see my grandmother, she is waiting for me."_

"_No, you are not going to die hear no like this." said Aaliyah _

_Aaliyah then picked up Ja'Na and she orbed them down to the nurse's office. _

"_What happened to her.?" said the nurse in a hysterical voice "she is bleeding out. Oh, my god almighty!"_

"_A demon did this to her. In the attic." said Aaliyah in tears._

"_I tried to heal her, but it wouldn't work." Aaliyah said as she kept sobbing._

"_There's a demon in the school." screamed the nurse. _

"_Yes." said Aaliyah_

"_Leo!" screamed the nurse as she was looking up at the ceiling_

"_Leo!" she screamed again get your ass down here."_

_All of a sudden, Leo appeared in little blue orbs. Aaliyah thought he was cute all dressed up in his jet black suit, with his short cut blonde hair. Aaliyah bended back a little and said in her mind "God damn what a lovely ass he got. Ooh and he is so buff. God almighty." _

"_What?" Leo demanded_

"_There is a demon in the school!" said the nurse_

_Then Leo whispered under his breath that Aaliyah could not hear. She thought it might be a chant to lockdown the schools like before._

"_Ok, let's get this straight. Nurse Ross I want you to help Ja'Na. She's dead. Do all your hocus pocus and bring her back." Leo said in a commanding voice._

"_You." Leo said _

"_Who me?" Aaliyah replied _

"_No, the demon in front of you." said Leo in a annoyed voice_

"_Oh, shit its you?!" Aaliyah exclaimed _

"_Leo!" screamed Aaliyah. Then Leo went into little orbs and she threw him towards the wall in panic_

"_Hey!" screamed Leo "what's your problem?"_

"_Sorry. Now what were you saying." said Aaliyah _

"_You go to your room." commanded Leo _

"_Like hell I am." replied Aaliyah _

"_Excuse me, Ms. Lady you don't talk to me that way." replies Leo_

"_Fool please you are only fifteen and I am fourteen. So you are only one older then Me." said Aaliyah in a cocky tone_

"_Go to your room this instant." said Leo in an angry voice _

"_Like I said like hell I am!" replied Aaliyah _

"_Spells so deep, spell so free. Cast Leo into a ball of fire." screamed Aaliyah _

"_Ahhhhh!" screamed Leo in pain _

"_Sorry, that's a bad habit. I seem to rhyme at random and they turn out to be spells." replied Aaliyah in defense _

"_I don't care just take the damn spell off." Leo screamed in pain _

"_Let me think." said Aaliyah_

"_Blaze of heat, freeze of cold. Teacher that burns in a fireball set this teacher free. Bring him down to body temp."_

_Then the flame that were on Leo disappeared as suddenly as they appeared._

"_Ok, you can come." Leo said as forced a smile on his face that glowed red from the heat of the fire._

"_Yes, I always get what I want!" Aaliyah said excitedly _

_Then Aaliyah forgot about her friend, Ja'Na, and then looked to the nurse and said "She will be ok, right?" Aaliyah asked_

_The nurse looked confused as she looked over to her Ja'Na's body and said "Of course the little girl will be fine." the nurse forced out of her mouth with a grin that nearly took up her whole face. _

"_Let's go then." Aaliyah said as she spun around to Leo._

_As she turned away from the nurse, the nurse shot a thought to Leo saying "the girl is dead she is not coming back to life." _

_Then as fast as Aaliyah turned to look at the Leo she turned back to the nurse and said "What? Ja'Na can't be dead." screamed Aaliyah _

"_How did you know that I said that …" the nurse started but Aaliyah blew her across the room. _

"_Her powers are advancing, to reading people thoughts..." Leo replied to the nurse before the nurse fell unconscious._

"_I'll leave you alone to mourn in your time of grief." replied Leo to the fact that she just blew the nurse across the room._

"_Oh, no you don't. Where do you think you are going?" Aaliyah said as she froze Leo as her disappeared into little orbs. Now Leo was just frozen orbs in the middle of the air. _

"_Why!?" Aaliyah said to the ceiling as if she was talking to God. "No more fun and games." Aaliyah said to herself. She had been crying for over twenty minutes. She walked over to Leo and grabbed his arm, the only thing left before the blue orbs took over, and then she unfroze. Before she could blink, she was outside at first glance. _

"_What in the hell are you doing here?" Leo asked in an angry voice._

"_Like I said I am coming with you." Aaliyah said cockily _

_Then Aaliyah realized where she was. She was in Leo's room. "This room is beautiful." Aaliyah thought. The room was a nice jet black, with a big red Triquetrous on each corner , his bed was a nice platform bed that raised eight inches off the ground at it was king sized to. "Ah good this bed is good enough for two, I wonder if he has a girlfriend." Aaliyah thought._

"_Thank You, yes this bed is big enough for two, and no I do not have a girlfriend." Leo said as he winked at Aaliyah. _

"_But how did you…." Aaliyah started off. _

"_Know what you were thinking." Leo said finishing Aaliyah sentence. Aaliyah started to blush, a nice bright red._

"_I am a White-lighter to, remember." Leo said _

"_I wonder if he is flirting with me." Aaliyah thought again to test Leo again. _

"_Yes, I am flirting with you." Leo said with another wink. _

"_Do you like me?" Aaliyah asked as she blushed._

"_Yes, I do." Leo said to her as her walked closer to her. _

_Leo then ran his finger through Aaliyah's long black hair. "Damn, I should have changed my hair back to brown." Aaliyah thought. "No, don't I like your hair this color." Leo replied to her thought. "'Thank you." Aaliyah started to blush again. Then Leo brought his lips down to Aaliyah's and kissed. Aaliyah kissed backed. Then Leo took her by the waist and orbed her to his bed. Leo then started to take Aaliyah's shirt off, but then his dad orbed in to the room Leo and Aaliyah then jumped up._

"_Awesome, my boy is gettin' some, you are using protection aren't you." his Dad said. _

"_Dad, what is that you want. And no I am not trying to get some." Leo said embarrassed. "Thank you, Leo." Aaliyah thought. "You're welcome." Leo shot back in his mind. _

"_Dad, what is it that you want." Leo said with a forced smile._

"_Shouldn't you be handling business with the demon the lose." his dad replied. _

"_Yes dad." Leo replied _

"_Good boy, get to work now." Leo's dad said as he orbed off. _

"_My dad is right." Leo said after his dad orbed off completely _

"_Can't that wait like thirty minutes?" Aaliyah plead with a wink. _

"_Let's go and we will talk about it after we vanquish Barbas, k." Leo said._

"_K." Aaliyah repeated._

"_You really do like me, don't you just didn't say that to get in my pants?" Aaliyah said as she was straitening her shirt. "Yes of course I do." Leo said as he straitens his hair. _

"_Ready." Aaliyah said as she walked over to Leo._

"_Bing Dong Ding Slut, Slut Ding Dong Bing." went the school's old grandfather clock that stood over five hundred feet high, and was thirty feet floating above the ground._

"_It's lunch time." Leo said. And all of a sudden two lunches appeared in of them._

"_We might as well eat." said Leo as he grabbed a turkey sandwich with a Dropper, with a bag of Lays Sour Cream and Onion chips._

"_Cool." Aaliyah said. _

"_Where are we?" Aaliyah said as Leo and she appeared in a dark. _

"_In the artillery room." Leo said_

"_The artillery what."_

"_Yeah, exactly that is what I said."_

"_What do you keep in this artillery?" Aaliyah said putting more emphasizes on artillery room._

"_Potions, extra powers, the works" Leo said_

"_What do we need out of here?" asked Aaliyah _

"_Blinding potions, vanquishing potion for Barbas." Leo replied_

"_But how did you know it was Barbas, I didn't tell you or anybody else?"_

"_How many times are you going to ask that question?" Leo said frustrated._

_Then Leo walked over to a counter. "Go over there and pick up those pink potions in those bottles." Leo command Aaliyah. "I thought we were going out but no this damn fool is sitin' bossin' me around like he done lost his fridgin' mind,. All I need to do is blow him up one good time. And he will learn how to talk to me." Aaliyah thought._

"_I wouldn't do that. And we are going out and for sure you are my girlfriend." Leo said. "What-ever, and stay out of my thoughts." Aaliyah said as she walked over to Leo. "Ready?" Aaliyah said as she grabbed his arm. _

"_Not yet, we need to write a spell." Leo replied "I have that I used to vanquish him a few hours ago." Aaliyah said "And did that spell work?" Leo asked. Aaliyah looked down. "Thought so." Leo replied to the movement of her head. _

_Then Leo walked over to a desk and sat down and started writing._


	8. The Vanquish Part 2

_Chapter 8: The Vanquish (Again)_

"_J__a'Na is that you?" Aaliyah said through the darkness of the attic._

"_That is not Ja'Na" Leo said._

"_How can that not be Ja'Na? Look at her. That is her body, those are her eyes." Aaliyah said. _

"_I am so sorry sweetheart, but your boyfriend is right. I am not Ja'Na; I am the great almighty Barbas." Barbas said as he sent Leo flying across the room._

"_Leo!" screamed Aaliyah as she ran to Leo. _

"_I told you before. If someone dies, I get their body. Even though this body is not as strong as I thought it was but it was better than being in that dumb doll's body." Barbas said_

"_I'm ok." Leo said when Aaliyah finally reached him. _

"_Look Out!" Leo screamed as he orbed Aaliyah out of the way._

_As soon as she orbed Aaliyah into a pile of books Leo was hit with the fireball._

"_Ahhhhh, shit." Leo screamed_

"_You're next." Barbas said to Aaliyah as he threw a fireball at her._

"_Fireball." Aaliyah screamed then the ball went into her hand and she threw it back at him. As Barbas flew to the wall, Aaliyah took the chance to orb over to Leo._

"_Oh my goodness! Are you ok?" Aaliyah said to Leo _

"_Nah, Leah this kind of stuff happens to me all the time." Leo said _

"_Sorry." Aaliyah replied _

"_Look out!" Leo warned Aaliyah_

"_Oh, my good." Aaliyah said as she turned around and frozen Barbas._

" _You had the power to freeze and you didn't use five minutes ago." Leo said._

"_We will argued about that later. Now we need to get you the nurse." Aaliyah said_

"_Mo, I am fine." Leo said as he got up. _

"_No, are not you are bleeding out." Aaliyah said_

"_I am fine." Leo repeated_

"_Give me the spell." Aaliyah command_

"_No." Leo said_

"_Give it here or we both die right here." Aaliyah said with a smile._

"_You're bluffin'' Leo said_

"_You think I am try me." Aaliyah challenged Leo_

"_Ok." Leo said resentfully._

"_Thank you." Aaliyah said as Leo handed her the spell and the potion._

"_Leo, nurse." Aaliyah said after Leo gave her the items._

"_Ok." Aaliyah whispered _

"_Let's get this over with." Aaliyah said to herself as she unfrozen Barbas._

"_Now, it's just me and you." Barbas said._

"_Jockin' Bitch Ass. And if we get to fightin' then I cokin' on your Bitch Ass." Aaliyah said in a cocky tone._

"_Whatever." Barbas retorted _

"_Wow, that was really weak." Aaliyah retorted back. _

"_Why you little, cocky brat." Barbas said as he threw a fireball at her._

"'_Fireball." Aaliyah said as she deflected the fireball "You are going to get tired of be flung across this room. With your own power." Aaliyah said._

"_Just shut-up." Barbas said._

"_How about I just vanquish you. How 'bout that huh." Aaliyah said._

"_Fine." Barbas said_

_Then Aaliyah threw a blinding potion at Barbas. "Uh, my eyes my lovely eyes." Barbas screamed at Aaliyah. "Bitch them eyes ain't pretty no why." Then Aaliyah threw the final potion, "Boom." went the potion as it hit Barbas' shoulder. "This is personal." Aaliyah said as the Barbas started to smoke. Then Aaliyah took out the spell and said "Power so great, Power so far. This great evil has taken a witch's body. _

_Vanquish this body he possess and his soul." Aaliyah recited as she read the spell. "Ahhhhh!" screamed Barbas "See you in hell." Aaliyah said as the Barbas and the body disappeared. "Aaliyah." Ja'Na said. "Ja'Na, is that you." Aaliyah responded to the call of her name. "Yes it is me." Ja'Na said "Aaliyah I am ok. I am in a better place. You will always be my best friend. don't cry over me. Tell my parents that I love them both so very much and I will see them soon. And Aaliyah.." "Yes." "If you ever need me you can call me. And I want you to have my diary and my Book of Shadows." "Ok." Aaliyah replied. "Good bye." Ja'Na said as she faded away. Aaliyah was all alone in the room. Aaliyah then let her legs clasps beneath her and she started to crying. _

"_Are you ok?" Leo asked as he orbed in behind her._

"_Just take me to my dorm room." Aaliyah replied. Then Leo stood Aaliyah up and took her by her waist and orbed off. _

_Chapter 9 :The Nexus_

_Two Years Later_

_Aaliyah rolled out of the bed.--She had moved into Leo's room.--"What's wrong?" Leo asked Aaliyah as she was staring into the mirror brushing her black hair. _

"_I had the dream again last night." _

"_Which one?"_

"_What do you mean which one?" _

"_I don't know."_

"_Nah, it's the one where I marry Brad Pitt and I killed you."_

"_But I thought you love…." _

"_I'm kidding." Aaliyah said as she laughed_

"_Oh." Leo replied as he kissed on her lips._

"_It was the one where me and you got married and had three kids named; Slim, the oldest with the power of telekinesis, Gracie, the middle one who had the power of levitating and seeing the future, and Elemental, he's the youngest he has the power to control the elements. Do you think we will ever get married and have kids like the normal people?" Aaliyah asked as she got up. "Yes of course we will get married and have kids just like the normal people." Leo replied to her. _

"_Oh, shit. I gonna be late to class." Aaliyah said as she orbed on her basic white shirt with black pants and her Vans. "Bye honey." Aaliyah said as she kissed Leo on the cheek. "Be back here by ten." Leo said as she orbed off._

"_Ms.Nortex" said Mr. Pratt_

"_Uh?" replied Aaliyah to the call of her name._

"_What is the most powerful demon to you, Ms. Nortex.?"_

"_Barbas." Aaliyah whispered under her breath _

"_Who?" asked the teacher_

"_Barbas." Aaliyah said again._

"_Why is that?" _

"'_Cause the bastard killed my best friend." Aaliyah replied. _

_Ring went the bell for the students to be dismissed for study hall. Aaliyah then orbed back to her room._

"_I thought you were not coming back until later." Leo said_

"_We are having study hall." Aaliyah said_

"_Ok." Leo replied_

"_Honey, would you tell me if there was something going on?" Aaliyah asked._

"_Ok, I know what you are getting at, why are we having study hall so early, huh?" Leo said _

"_Exactly." Aaliyah said as she sat down the bed,_

"_It is a lockdown drill." Leo replied "It is something we do about every two years."_

"_Ok." Aaliyah said looking at her watch. "We have thirty minutes till I have to be in my next class. So let's play a little game" Aaliyah said as she pushed Leo onto the bed. "What kind of game?" Leo asked "Oh, you are gonna find out." Aaliyah said in her sexiest voice._

"_Ding." went the bell. "Oh shoot! I'm late." Aaliyah said to Leo. _

"_Do you have to go?" Leo pleaded with Aaliyah. "Yes, I have to go. We will finish this up after our date." Aaliyah said with a wink. " But, how did you know…" Leo started off. " I am white lighter to." Aaliyah replied as she orbed off._

"_Now class, today we are going to learn about the "Nexus "or as it are referred to in your books "Suxen" Nexus spelled backwards. Mrs. Piper started off. " Can anyone tell me about the Nexus?" Mrs. Piper asked the class. Everybody's hand shot up like a mole on Ground Hogs' Day. Mrs. Piper looked around the class with her beady black eyes. "Aaliyah." said Mrs. Piper "Yes., I know everything there is to know about the Nexus and any kind of Evil." Aaliyah thought to herself. _

"_The Nexus is power. But the special thing about the Nexus is the fact that it is neither good nor evil. It was created million of years ago by the power of good and evil. But soon the Magical community found out creating the Nexus was bad, because it drove any one good or evil thirsty for power. Soon after just after the magical community was gone, good and evil put it in a spellbound box protected by a neutral person from both sides. And that was the last time the Nexus was out of the box which was _

_April 15, 2205." Aaliyah said but she realized something the date it was when her whole family died, except her mother and her, and then a year later she was born. _

"_Aaliyah?" Mrs. Piper said "Are you are ok?" _

"_Yes, I am fine." Aaliyah said as she orbed off._

"_Aaliyah get back here right now!" Mrs. Piper commanded _

_Aaliyah's mind was in a rush. She was trying to figure out why had this all seemed so déjà vu. She had been having dreams about her father and her birthday. _

"_Why haven't I notice this before?" Aaliyah said to herself as she orbed into her room. "Notice what.?" Leo asked "Shouldn't you be in class….." started then decide not to go there for some reason she did not know. " What's wrong?" Leo asked Aaliyah in concern. "Did you know about my birthday and the Nexus connection?" Aaliyah asked Leo bluntly. "Uh.. I… uh.. Know… what.. Um I know nothing of what you are talking about." Leo replied " You lying!" Aaliyah screamed as she threw Leo across the room. Leo hitting his head on the mirror. Glass flying everywhere. Aaliyah orbing out in protection. _

_Aaliyah rematerialized in the room. "Uhh, what happened?" Leo asked Aaliyah. Leo reached to his head to fell something warm flowing out of his head. It was BLOOD. "Aaliyah quick heal me or take me to the nurse!!!" Leo panicked. "I am going to ask you this one more time. Do you know anything between the connection with my birthday and the Nexus?" Aaliyah said unemotionally. Not caring if her first love lives or dies. " Yes. Now can you stop the bleeding?" Leo pleaded "Fine, stop being such a baby." Aaliyah then walked over to Leo and she put her hands out over his wound._

"_Thank You? Leo said in relief_

"_Mmm-mmm. Now tell me about the connection." Aaliyah said as she sat down. " O should warn you that what I is 'bout to tell it is a long list of facts not a long story that goes back to generation as you thought." Leo start. _

"_Um, ok go on." Aaliyah eager to her these so-called "Facts"._

"_One, the fact that states that the Nexus is neither Good nor Evil it is completely Evil."_

"_Then how does this affect me?" Aaliyah asked confused _

"_Well the inscription it states that anyone good or evil born on the only day it was let loose that person would be the most powerful person on the Earth. And it says that it will come to that person in their greatest of need" Leo said _

"_What do you mean the most powerful person on the Earth? I am one of the thirty-two witches who are powerful and I am just a klutz anyway." Aaliyah said confused. _

"_The inscription states that the power will come to you in your greatest need." Leo restated_

"_Come to me in my greatest time of need!!!" I screamed "Ok, sweetheart just calm down a little bit don't get mad." Leo said in a worried voice. Aaliyah was already passed mad. She was pissed the hell off. " Don't get mad." Aaliyah repeated Leo last words " Leo it is too late for that. I lost my best friend to a fuckin' demon who probably is dead yet." Her eyes were starting to go to a different color. They were fading from the lovely hazel to a dark, dark black. "Aaliyah?" Leo asked " Are you ok?" _

"_Am I ok!" Aaliyah screamed her voice echoing threw the room. "It's happening." Leo thought. "What's happening to me." Aaliyah said not asking a question. "Great Power that lays inside of you." Leo said._

"_Yeah your right." Aaliyah said as her voice deepened. "Aaliyah calm down!" Leo commanded. "You can't boss me around." Aaliyah laughed as she waved her hands towards Leo. Sending him flying into the shards of glass that laid on the floor from the previous attack. " Ahhhhh." Leo screamed as piece of glass slashed threw his tissue into his left lung which has now collapsed. "Ha Ha" Aaliyah laughed as she orbed out of the room. _

"_Leo is you ok?" said Leo's mother. _

"_I'm fine." Leo replied as he gasped for air_

"_Who did this to you? I demand to know." Leo's mother demanded _

"_It was Aaliyah." Leo said as he stilled grasped for air " Mom hello aren't you going to heal me?" Leo asked still gasping for air. " Oh right." Leo's mother said. Leo's mother then stretched her hand over her son's wound. Then Leo felt a warm tingling feeling. His mom was his healing his wound. "I am going to kill that little heifer when I get my hands on her." Leo's mother said with joy. Picturing herself killing in cold blooded murder. "Mom no! Leo exclaimed as his mother continued to heal him. "You can't." Leo pleaded to his mother.. "Why not?" his mother asked n a high pitch voice. "Because "it" is in her and now it has surfaced." Leo replied giving his mother "are you that dumb look"._

"_How we make it go back under the surface. Oh never mind" Leo's mother said with a slight little twinkle in her eyes. "You can't kill her mom. That will only making things worse…." "All done" Leo's mother replied. "Like I was saying. That would make things worse the only way for he to go back to her original self she has to get rid of her anger. And mom." "What is it sweetheart." Leo's mother replied. " Aaliyah has a lot of anger from the death of her friend to the death of her mother her only living family member." Leo said. "Oh dear. Oh dear." Lee's mother said worriedly,, the color waning from her face.. _

"_Mom, what is it?" Leo said looking into his mother's face noticing that had changed from the nice caramel color he known to a pale white._

"_The extra power just might kill her." Leo's mother said. _

"_No that can't happen. No how can that happen." Leo said confused _

"_It has something to do with the person ability to carry a certain amount of power." Leo's mother's explained_

"_But what does that have to do with Aaliyah._

"_Don't interrupt me boy!" Leo mother's said in a booming voice_

"_Yes, mother." Leo said putting his head down_

"_Now like I was saying. It has something to do with the amount of power or energy the body can hold at ONE time…….."_

"_So you are saying that if Aaliyah gets to much power she will die." Leo said twenty minutes later._

"_Basically" Leo's mother said_

"_So why are we sitting here? We should be out there trying to save her." Leo exclaimed._

"_It's not as easy as you think. There are some factors that we should factor in. Like the fact that she is one the most powerful demons, she has a lot of powers more powers than any other witch or white lighter, she was born on the day of the Nexus last release date, and the fact that the more she gets mad the more the Nexus comes into her." Leo's mother said counting each factor on her bony fingers_

"_And so all we have to is calm her down and get her to realize what is happening to her." Leo said standing up._

"_It's not that easy there is only one person that can save her." Leo's mother said getting up._

"_Who?" Leo asked_

"_You." Leo's mother said_

"_No, but why me?!" Leo asked_

"_The only person that can save her is the one she loves." Leo's mother explained._

"_And how do I save her?" Leo asked giving his mother are you that crazy look._

"_That person, you, must die by her own hand." Leo's mother said pausing to catch a breathe._

"_No there has to be some other way?!" Leo said shocked_

_Leo mother couldn't say anything that could comfort her only son._

"_Mom, please tell me there is some other way to save her." Leo said angrily ._

"_There is one way we can save her but you still have to die." Leo's mother said._

"_How? Tell me! Tell me!" Leo said anxiously _

"_Ok, ok." Calm down. We can let her kill…" Leo's mother begin. Leo's face turned his happy into a frown. "But wait what we will do…"Leo's mother countined. " We will heal you after she has turned back to her normal self." she finished._

"_So when do we attack." Leo asked _

"_The sooner the better." Leo's mother said_

"_Ok lets do it know." Leo said quickly_

"_First we have to tell your father." Leo's mother said _

"_We can't tell what is going on." Leo said to his mother_

"_Why can't we tell your farther. He needs to know what is going to happen. So that he won't kill your girlfriend." Leo's mother said in a panicky voice._

"_I know what he is going to do. But if he hurts one little hair on my girlfriend. I will kill him. And besides my dad gets on my nerves." Leo said angrily._

"_Fine. You didn't have to go all psycho crazy on me." Leo's mother said chocked _

_Leo closed his eyes and put his hand s on his temples. He was sensing. _

"_Got her" Leo said opening his eyes. "She's in Quad Four."_

"_Alright lets go." Leo's mother said_

"_No mom. I don't want to risk your life. If I need you will sense it ." Leo said as he orbed away. _

"_Aaliyah?" Leo said as he appeared in hallway that looked like a nuclear bomb had blow it away._

_As Leo walked down the hallway he was surprised to see that there wasn't any dead bodies in the hallway. _

"_Aaliyah?" said as he looked into a the "Defensive Against Dark Magic Class"_

_There he saw Aaliyah with a little kid in her claws. "Oh my God." Leo whispered to him self. Aaliyah then drop the kid after she heard Leo's voice. _

"_Who's there?" Aaliyah said in a deep voice._

"_Um…Me." Leo said unsure of what to do._

"_Who is Um…Me?" Aaliyah said _

_Leo didn't say nothing at all. _

"_Person behind the door." Aaliyah said_

"_Oh shit." Leo said as he turned into blur orbs_

"_Ah so it 's you." Aaliyah said as Leo orbed in. _

"_Who me? " Leo said stupidly _

"_No you fool Leo." Aaliyah said irritably_

"_Oh!!!" Leo replied _

"_You Son of a Bitch." Aaliyah said as she threw Leo into the wall_

"_Oh hell new ! Bitch you got the wrong one! Heifer I ain't no damn bitch! Bitch I will whip yo ass all up and down this motherfuckin' hallway.! Bitch you may be able to take my goddamn son but Bitch you can't handle this Bitch. Heifer you don't mess with my motherfuckin' baby." Leo 's Mother said pissed off as she orbed in. _

"No bitch you got the wrong motherfuckin' one. Bitch I will cut yo bitch ass." Aaliyah said in response.

"Awesome my mom is standing' up for me." Leo thought to himself

"Shut the Fuck up!" Leo's mother and Aaliyah said at the time.

"Baby. You don't tell my damn son to shut the fuck up." Leo's mother said .

"Well bitch guess what" Aaliyah said in a calm voice

"What?" Leo's mother said.

"Knife!" Aaliyah called out and all of a sudden the knife was in Leo's neck.

Blood squirted from the wound in Leo's neck.

"Noooooooooooo!" Leo' s mother screamed

"Bitch " Leo's mother said as she threw Aaliyah into a coat hanger.

"Ahhhhh." Aaliyah screamed as the coat hanger jammed into her back.

"My God what happened?" said the nurse

"Nothing, just heal them and everything will be ok?" Leo's mother said as she orbed off.

"Yes ma'am." replied the nurse to the command.

"Say what?!" yelled Leo's dad who was in a world of fury

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" Leo' s mother replied

"Don't play with me woman. You know I run my school with an iron first!!! Leo's father yelled

"Your school this sure as hell ain't your school. This is Leo's school he inherited this. Not your school!" Leo's mother said standing up to Leo's mother said to his father.

"You're right. But you should've come to me first before this mess happened. This is all your fault." Leo's father said angrily.

"You wanna know what , honey. I am sick and tired of being sick and tired. You always blame this kind of shit and other shit on me. And you wanna know what.?" Leo's mother said angrily  
"What?"

"You get on my motherfuckin' nerves. And I quit. I want a divorce. I want you out of my house that I brought by midnight. Or your shit is going on the goddamn curve." Leo's mother said as she walked to the door.

"Can we…" Leo's father started off.

"Don't even waste your breathe. You got two minutes to orb your shit out or it goes on the magical curve." Leo's mother said interrupting him

"Stuff" said Leo's father said and all of his stuff which was not very much orbed to his mother's house. He finished his walk to the door and turned around at the doorway.

"Let's .." Leo's farther said

"No wait. I hear something." Leo's mother said.

"What do you heat?" Leo's farther said

"My front door slamming in your face." Leo's mother said as she laughed .

"What happened?" moaned Aaliyah as she woke.

"It's ok sweetheart." said the nurse as she walked over to Aaliyah's bed.

"Where's Leo?" Aaliyah asked the nurse dazed

"Sweetheart, calm down. Everything is gonna be alright. He is sleeping. Now Aaliyah you need your rest." replied the nurse .

Aaliyah reluctantly went to sleep. Still worrying about where was Leo and why was she in the nurse's office.

"Wh-Where am I ?" Leo said as he woke from his comma

"Not again." the nurse said to herself.

"Where am I?" Leo said again

"You're in the nurse's office." replied the nurse annoyed

"Where is Aaliyah?" Leo command

"


End file.
